Motocross
by Black-Sichan
Summary: 2x1 AU Heero Yuy is extremely unpopular and is picked on by Duo. One night Duo and his freinds are invited to go out with Heero and his brother and see a whole new side of the usually quiet boy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: One of my reviewers remembered a story I had written a while ago and deleted. So I am reposting it. I lost all the files when my computer got a virus so I'm just gonna go from memory. A few things might change so bear with me. I have a couple ideas to add to it as well. Don't hate me I'm just letting my creative juices out in this fic! This story is dedicated to Chris Bal who liked my story enough to track me down lol! Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1 Pieces

Heero walked silently down the hall towards his next class. Books pressed tightly against his chest as if protecting him from the glares he was receiving from the student body.

He opened the thick wooden door and slid in unnoticed. Half the class was already there and he really didn't feel up for any confrontation. Especially when the teacher had yet to arrive. But just his luck he was noticed.

"Oh look who it is. The little freak," Duo spat, smirking at the small Asian boy. They had been friends once. Before Duo had gotten popular. Heero frowned, ducking his head, and took a seat towards the back of the classroom.

"Aw come on ya little shit. Don't you wanna play with us?"

Heero opened his Calculus book and buried his head in it. Attempting to block out the sneering face. Duo was the only one he let get to him. Why? Because once upon a time he knew Duo had loved him. But that was a long time ago.

"Guys, I don't think he wants to play with us. I'm hurt." Duo stood up and walked over to Heero, slamming his book down on the desk so his face was no longer hidden.

"You better stop ignoring me dweeb." Heero looked up at the tall brunette with empty eyes. Duo frowned and shook his head, plastering a smirk on his face.

"Good boy, your learnin'. No one ignores me." He shoved Heero causing him to fall out of his desk and onto the hard floor with a loud CRACK. Heero winced and rubbed the back of his throbbing head. He looked up at the bully and smiled. He knew it would piss Duo off. And it did. Any attention from his former friend was good enough for him.

"What're you smiling at dipshit?" he growled pulling Heero up by the collar of his shirt. He only continued smiling knowing Duo was livid with the reaction he was receiving.

"Stop that!" he snapped shaking the smaller boy.

Heero frowned as he saw the teacher heading into the room. He grabbed Duo's hand and pretended that he had fallen. Making Duo appear to be helping him off the floor.

"Mr. Yuy, what's going on?" the balding man asked closing the door.

"I fell out of my desk and Mr. Maxwell was helping me up," he answered softly pulling himself from Duo's loosened grip.

"Good job Mr. Maxwell." Duo frowned at Heero who was now ignoring him.

'Little shit thinks I'm gonna be nice to him just cuz he helped me out. Fat chance.' Duo headed back to his seat.

Heero sighed and put his head on his desk. Now Duo was probably even more pissed off at him. Oh well, it's not like he's ever not.

The class continued on slowly and Heero barely paid attention. Math was easy and he never paid attention in any of his classes. He always got straight A's though. The bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson. He bolted out the door to save himself from Duo's wrath.

The end of the day was near and Heero started to get a little excited. His older brother Zechs would be picking him up after school to take him to the 'Pit'.

Heero slid his books into his locker and headed towards the art room. The only class he really enjoyed.

He sat behind his favorite easel near the window and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Quatre, one of Duo's friends sat next to him.

"Hi Heero," the blonde greeted setting up his station. Quatre had never been mean to him and occasionally he would tell Duo to leave Heero alone. Heero liked the blonde boy even though they weren't friends.

"Quatre," he nodded.

"Welcome class!" the art teacher began. "Today we are going to be doing shading techniques to prepare us for tomorrow's anatomical drawings. Remember I am still looking for a model so please come to me if you are interested.

I'm willing to pay." Heero's ears perked at the offer. He always needed money for new gear. Plus he'd get out of all his classes for the day. The offer didn't sound to bad.

The class drug on unbearably slow. Shading techniques were the most boring thing in the world. But he was saved from utter and total death by the final bell ringing. The class practically flew out of the doors. Obviously he wasn't the only one who thought Shading was boring.

Heero shuffled up to the teacher, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"I was hoping it would be you," she said smiling at him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"You'd be a perfect model. A girls slenderness, but a man's muscles. A great concept for a project." He blushed at being compared to a girl.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked.

"Absolutely! You will be excused from all your classes with no make up work for three days starting this Thursday. And I'll pay you $75.00 every day. Sound good?" Heero nodded vigorously. It was Tuesday so he had a day do get used to the concept of him being half naked in front of all the art students. But it was $225.00, he'd get over it.

"You'll need to take this home and get it signed by your brother so we can do this." She handed him apiece of paper.

Zechs was now his legal guardian since his parents had passed away last year. Heero really wasn't that upset since his parents had never been nice to him. Quite far from nice actually. The only people who knew were the staff.

Heero nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this Heero. No one else would." He shrugged slightly.

"Anything for the Arts Department," he said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Thanks again." He nodded and left, heading for his locker.

He opened his locker with a rough tug, all the lockers were screwed up, and stuffed his back pack in it. Turning around he saw Duo, Trowa, and Quatre making their way towards him, Duo was frowning. Here looked around and then bolted to the back door of the school which lead to the parking lot.

'Please let Zechs be there.'

He saw the black pick up and smiled.

'Thank the Lord that I don't know exists!' he mentally screamed. Zechs was pulling up to the curb as Duo shouted his name. He froze.

'Damnation!' He didn't want a confrontation in front of his brother.

"Can I help you?" I asked eyeing his brother who was now GETTING OUT OF THE TRUCK WHICH HE SHOULD NOT BE GETTING OUT OF!

"Duo! Great to see you again. It's been forever." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Zechs!" Dup smirked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Damn him and his eyebrows! Mr. I'm so cool I can move my eyebrows making me king of this shitty place we call school.'

"Zechs, shouldn't we be going. I don't want to be late."

'Good direct his attention to something more important.'

"Oh yeah. Hey you should invite your friends along. We always need a bigger audience."

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I BELIEVE IN THE LORD, I BELIEVE SO YOU CAN

STOP PUNISHING ME NOW!'

"I don't think they can. They probably have to go home and do their homework. They haven't even asked their parents and you know it runs late."

'Heero your so damn smart. How did you get so smart?'

"We'd love to go," Duo burst. "We can call our parents on the way, they won't mind. Always saying we need to get out more." He grinned wickedly down at Heero.

'Bullshit!'

"Great. You guys can ride with us and we'll drop you off back here when it's all over."

"Sounds great! So what's going on?"

"It's a surprise," Zechs offered with a smile. Duo laughed and ushered his friends into the backseat of the truck.

"Oh by the way this is Trowa and Quatre," Duo introduced his two friends.

"Nice to meet you two." Heero had always liked Trowa. He was the quiet brooding type. Plus he never picked on Heero either.

'HA Duo your friends are nicer than you!'

"So Duo, why haven't you been over lately. You and Heero used to be attached by the hip." Duo's friends looked at him with raised brows.

'Is that like a popular person thing. Probably why I'm not popular. I can't raise a single brow. They sure changed their standards these days. Bastards.'

"You know how High school is. I've been so busy with school." Heero made a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit.'

"You okay Heero?" Zechs asked.

"Fine."

"I know what you're sayin'," Zechs offered.

"Heero's always in the basement doing homework. Never goes out or nothing." Duo smirked at Heero.

"The basement?"

"Yeah Heero moved down their after-." Heero cut him off.

"After I got a leak in my ceiling. Water just kept coming through so I moved to the basement." Heero had nearly passed out when he found his mother laying dead on his bed with her wrists slit and his father laying next to her with a bullet in his head. He wouldn't go back into that room, so he had Zechs move all his stuff to the basement.

Zechs raised an eyebrow at him.

'Damnit with those eyebrows!'

"I haven't told anyone," he whispered into his brother's ear. Zechs nodded and rubbed his head.

The three in the back seat looked between them with curiosity.

The ride continued on for another hour with the boy's making idle chatter. Heero's cell phone rang and he pulled it open.

"Hello?"

"Heero where are you guys? We have to get you ready!" Relena shouted through the phone. (others cant here this)

"Were right outside. I'll be in in a few minutes." Zechs pulled to a stop in front of a large coliseum. Hundreds of people were standing around with similar shirts. Posters and flyers were hung everywhere, and loud rock music was playing in the background. The three in the back were looking around excitedly.

"I'm sending Dorothy out for you. And remember you promised to go to the Black Light with us tonight so no getting out of it."

"Dammit Relena, you know I don't want to go to that club!"

"I don't care, you're going. You promised."

"Fine. I'll look for her. Later."

"Bye babe!" He snapped his phone shut.

"Relena's making you go to the Black Light isn't she?" Heero nodded and Zechs laughed.

"You haven't been their in forever. You really need to get out more."

"Whatever. Dy is on her way out so can you get my bike ready and take them to the lounge?"

"Yeah. Don't worry you'll do great. Plus Trieze is here." Heero perked up. Trieze was Zechs' boy friend and one of Heero's good friends.

"Thanks." He looked back at the three boys.

"Zechs will take you to the lounge. Then after all this we are going to this club called the Black Light. It's a 21 and older club so you have to stick with Zechs when we get in. If you don't want to go I can have someone take you all back." The three looked shocked for a moment before shaking their heads. Heero nodded nervously and got out of the car.

'Here we go,' he muttered. Immortal by Adema was playing in the background and Hero sighed. Talk about comfort music.

Let's fight

We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
Immortal  
Immortal  
Immortal

I need the rush  
There's nowhere you could hide before you die  
Why won't you face me?  
I can see the fear that's in your eyes  
Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

Where will you run?  
Where will you hide?  
Let's fight

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

I know who you are  
The leader of lost souls  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal  
I'm not afraid to die  
My soul will travel on  
You can't kill me  
I'm immortal

You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me  
Immortal!  
You can't kill me

Author's Note: Well it's definitely different. I hope you guys like it. I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm so into this story right now so I'm gonna update the same day I posted it. I'm such a nerd. My mum is out with her new boyfriend and my brother is out at a friends house. I had to work, then walk home, and now I 'm alone on New Years Eve. They wont be back till tomorrow. So depressing. Oh well good for you fans cuz I'm in a writing mood.

Chapter 2 Holy Shit Did He Just Flip Mid Air?

Duo, Quatre, and Trowa stood outside the large building with their jaws on the muddy ground. Thinking pretty much the same thing.

'What the hell is a person like Heero Yuy doing at a place like this?'

"Hey guys could you give me a hand?" Zechs asked from the large trailer the truck had been pulling. They nodded, picked up their jaws, and walked to the back of the trailer only to have them drop again.

"Duo, you grab the back and help me push it down the ramp, okay?" He nodded and grabbed the seat of the bike.

"It's a CRF450R," he said dreamily. "Heero had to work six months of double shift just to afford this bike. We have a YZ125 at home for Heero's practice bike. He says it's a better ride that the CRF450R because it's better. He used to only be a two-stroke rider, but he's branched out," Zechs laughed. The three looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Sorry, I'm kinda obsessed. Didn't you know Heero did Motocross? He's really good. He won a tournament on a KX250 believe it or not. Anyone who's really into Motocross knows him." Duo gaped.

"Anyways, could you two close up the trailer after we get the bike down. Then I'll show you to the lounge. You can watch Heero from our spot. This is your lucky day. He's up against Solo, another really good rider. He and Heero used to be boy………good friends, but then Heero beet him at a simple off road and he couldn't get over it. Now they're the biggest rivals." Duo nodded and they pulled the bike out of the trailer, Quatre and Trowa shut it behind them.

"Lets go!" He began pushing the bike towards the building and the three followed him. They entered a large set of doors and walked a bit before coming to a long hallway lined with doors. Zechs turned left and they followed him a bit before going through a set of doors numbered 01. As soon as they stepped through they gasped. Inside was a large dirt covered arena with mounds of varying sizes. Around the track was a huge area with benches for the audience.

"Wow!" Dup offered.

"Isn't it great. It's the best Motoplex in the area." Zechs parked the bike over in a small room adjoining theirs and motioned for them to sit on a bench.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's awesome," Quatre supplied.

"You get used to it. Heero's been to so many competitions it's scary. Which reminds me, here!" He tossed them all black shirts that had red streaks all over them. On the front they read Wing 0, and on the back were a set of wings and the front of a bike helmet.

"These are great," Duo gasped throwing it on.

"It's Heero's support jersey. Dy made the design. Notice that almost half the audience is wearing one. They looked around and saw it was true.

"He must be really popular." Zechs nodded.

"What's with the Wing 0 thing?"

"Oh yeah, Solo used to call him Wing because he appeared to fly when he did jumps. I've honestly never seen someone go as high as him and the Zero is for the number of times he's lost." Zechs smiled proudly. "He used Wing just to mock him, he laughed. He's a good kid though. You'll get to meet Dy and Relena in a minute. They're pretty much our cheer leaders. They walk him out and have pretty awesome costumes. Speak of the devils." The group turned around to see the aforementioned girls.

They saw two tall incredibly gorgeous women standing side by side in tight leather pants and tops that had Wing O written all over them. On their backs were a set of large white wings.

"Don't they totally look the part?" Zechs asked. The three nodded.

"Hello, I'm Relena," one of the girls greeted. "And this is my girlfriend Dorothy, but you can call her Dy."

"I'm Duo, this is Trowa and Quatre."

"Oh you're Heero's friends. I think he's mentioned you all before. Especially you Duo." Dup raised an eyebrow and Quatre and Trowa snickered.

"You're all in for a real treat," Dorothy began. "Heero is gonna kick ass tonight!" She opened her mouth to continue when their was a loud booming voice over the intercom and the lights went down.

"Welcome to the Tokyo Motoplex ( I don't really know that there is one, I made it up) or for all you familiars 'The Pit'." The crows cheered loudly.

"Tonight you will see some of Japan's greatest riders compete for the top three positions. The winners will move on to the Intermediate Finals and then to the National Finals, ending with the World Motocross Championship." (I don't know how Japan does this stuff, I don't even know if Japan does Motocross) The crowd roared again.

"Tonight's riders are……….

Solo!" Cheers erupted throughout the stadium as a rider in blue raced into the pit and pulled to a stop in front of the audience.

"Meuller!" More cheers echoed the previous as another rider cam out and parked next to Solo.

"Epyon!" Zechs screamed loudly with the rest of the crowd. The rider in black drove by their lounge and saluted to Zechs before racing off to park next to Meuller. (wonder who that could be………..whistles……)

"Jaxx!" More cheers and another rider pulled out. It continued on that way for a while before red lights were directed to the small garage Heero's bike was.

"Ladies and gentleman it is time for everyone's favorite Motocross Champion……………Wing 0!" The crowd erupted with roars that could barely be compared to that of the other racers it was so loud. Duo nearly covered his ears. Heero pulled out of the garage and speed up to a medium sized mound. Dup watched in awe as he pulled the bike up of the end of the mound and a was up in the air. He let go of the bike and was flying parallel behind it. Then grabbing on last minute only to let go and land without any of his body touching the bike.

"Awesome! Wing 0 pulled off a Rock solid and a Nothing in the same move! Can't wait to see his run! Zechs cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd. The three others boys just sat stunned before joining in with vigor. Heero raced around and pulled to a stop next to Trieze who he hi-fived.

Dorothy and Relena walked out to Heero and stood on either side of him with their hands in the air. Other girls were surrounding the racers and doing similar things.

"LET'S GO! The commentator shouted. Loud rock music started up in the background while the racers rode back to their respective garages. The lights dimmed slightly.

Heero pulled up and parked his bike inside the lounge. He slid of the seat and lifted his helmet. A nervous smile on his face. He looked at his three classmates.

"Nice trick," Zechs congratulated giving Heero a noogie. "Always one for getting the crowds attention!" Heero smiled up at his brother.

"I can't help it if everyone likes me," he mocked laughing.

"Well you are," Relena offered.

"Asskisser!"

"Like you'll ever find out," she snapped with amusement.

"Thank god. I'd probably develop leprosy."

"You prick!" she screamed and began chasing him around the lounge.

"I'm only stating a fact!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran from the fuming blonde. She tackled him and pinned him to the floor.

"Uncle!" he yelled laughing.

"Oh don't think you'll get away with it that easily," she laughed tickling him. He howled with laughter and tried to squirm out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry! Uncle, Uncle."

"Say 'Relena you are the most beautiful woman in the world and any woman would die to be with you.'

"Relena you are the most beautiful woman in the world and any woman would die to be with you." She smirked and got up.

"Die of leprosy," he added.

"Bastard!"

Duo watched in amusement as the blonde chased Heero around the lounge.

"Come now Lena, don't wear him out. He has a competition to win." She frowned and through herself down on the couch.

"Baby, get over here and comfort me," she wined opening her arms for Dorothy, who complied willingly.

Heero smirked and lay down on the floor, watching a rider pull through a Can Can.

"He would have scored more points if he landed with the Can Can position," Heero offered watching the rider.

"True, but aren't you glad he didn't."

"I don't like easy competition. It makes winning to boring." Zechs laughed and nudged his brother's side.

"Why aren't you talking to your friends?" Hero looked back at the three boys.

"You guys can come sit over here," he offered.

'Zechs is so gonna die for inviting them along! LOYS OF PAIN!'

The three nodded and sat around him watching the unknown rider go through a series of stunts.

Heero occasionally pointed out a trick or told them a way to improver the score of the rider. They listened with interest. Finally it was Solo's turn. Heero stood up and fixed his eyes on the rider, who also seemed to be looking at him. Though no one could tell with the helmet.

"One lap around and……………..oh he starts off with a 'Stale Fish Fender Grab with a Heel Click! Nice start!"

Heero frowned and continued watching the rider pull of his stunts.

"He's pulling up to the biggest mound and………….OH FANTASTIC! A COFFIN AND LAZY BOY! LOOK AT THAT EXTENTION! This is starting off to be a good run!"

A growl came from the small boy. Zechs put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry, you make that stuff look easy."

Solo did a quick Nac Nac and a Superman before pulling up to the large mound again.

"WOW A HART ATTACK! I haven't seen one of those in a while and he pulled it off nicely." Solo did a few more tricks before pulling around to the tall mound for his last jump.

"THE LAST JUMP. HE BETTER MAKE IT A GOOD ONE……………..OH MY GOD A HELICOPTER WITH A NO HANDED LANDING! THAT WAS A FANTASTIC RUN! He's definitely scoring high." Solo pulled to a stop in front of the audience and threw his hands in the air before riding back to his garage.

"AND NOW IS EVERYONE READY OFR WING 0!" Heero was straddling his bike and he pulled out into the pit.

"AS WE ALL KNOW WING LIKES TO START OUT IMPRESSIVE! AND HE DOES! A CORDOVA! WING"S SIGNATURE MOVE! WHAT AN AMAZING STUNT! (Cordova is my favorite trick, so it's gonna be Heero's too.)

"Great start! He's rounding the ring and pulling up to the medium mound for a ………. SCORPION HART ATTACK WITH A NO HANDED LANDER! AWESOME JOB! WING IS PULLING OUT ALL THE STOPS!"

"He's coming around again and their it is a Off-Axis Back flip 360 Mulisha Twist! SO FAR WING HAS ONLY PULLED OF PRO MOVES! THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST RUNS I"VE SEEN TONIGHT!"

Heero pulled a few Shaolin and a few other advanced tricks before pulling into his last run. He rounded and sped up to the largest mound.

"LAST RUN, AND I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE EXCITED! HE'S PULLING UP AND………….. OH MYGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! A BACK FLIP AND ROCK SOLID WITH A NOTHING LANDING! HOLY SHIT! WAY TO END A RUN! THAT WAS AMAZING!" The crowd roared in applause as Heero pulled into his garage only to be pummeled by his brother before he even made it off the bike.

"Oh my god Heero, that was the best run I've ever seen. Where did you come up with that stunt?" Heero shrugged and laughed as Relena and Dorothy tackled him to the floor.

"BABE THAT WAS GREAT!" Trowa, Duo, and Quatre watched with smiles on their faces. Heero stood up and coughed nervously. Duo laughed and shrugged.

'What the hell!'

"HOLY SHIT MAN!" he screamed tackling Heero to the floor. (poor Heero can't seem to stand up for longer than a second) "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Heero smiled and laughed slightly as they6 wrestled a bit ending with Heero on his stomach with Duo giving him a noogie. The two smiled and got up off the floor.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" The three laughed and nodded.

"DUH!"

"AND THE FINALISTS ARE………… EPYON IN THRID PLACE!" Heero and Zechs cheered loudly.

"SOLO IN SECOND!"

"AND………………IN FIRST PLACE IS………………..WING 0!" The whole arena erupted with applause as the winner was announced.

"These three will move on to the National Championship in three weeks. Good luck to them and have a great night everyone!" Heero, once again was on the floor. But this time everyone in the lounge was on top of him giving him hugs.

"Guys!" Heero moaned. "CAN"T BREATH!" They all laughed and got off him.

"Heero go get changed!" Relena snapped. "Time for some Clubbing!"

Heero groaned.

Author's Note: That was a long chapter…………….


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I dedicate this Chapter to Dragon Sword because………. Well just because. HA FEEL MY WRATH! CAN YA FEEL IT…HUH CAN YOU? NO? Oh well I tried. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands………….. WHY ARENT YOU CLAPPING! OH fine they aren't mine and never will be. Do you enjoy rubbing it in my face. You're so Cruel. I hate you! Make sure to Review!

Chapter 3 Creepy Men in Red

Shutting the door of his dressing room he slipped his riding gear off and pulled on a pair of painfully tight black leather pants. Dorothy and Relena would have fit if he didn't wear them at least once. He threw on a black wife beater and grabbed his Racing jacket off the chair.

"Heero baby you look delicious. If I were straight I would totally devour you."

"I wouldn't want you to do that Relena. Remember you're watching your weight."

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS HEERO YUY!" She proceeded to chase him Zech's pickup where everyone was waiting.

"Zechs!" she whined. "Tell Heero to be nice to me and stop calling me fat!"

"Heero don't call Lena fat. I think obese would be more appropriate." Heero laughed as she screamed and tried to climb up to the front seat.

"EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME!"

"Relena calm down," Dorothy smirked. "I like a girl with meat on her bones." The whole car laughed and Relena just sulked. (Relena is not really fat)

"We're hear!" Zechs called parking the car off to the side.

"The place is going to be packed tonight so everyone try and stick together."

"Heero climbed out of the car and walked to the front of a very long line of people.

"Hey Wing," the big bouncer greeted. "Boys open the rope for Wing and his friends." Heero smiled and Jerry (that's the bouncer, I made him American because I still consider Japanese people to be a little on the not so intimidating side, unless you give them a katana…..) and ushered the group inside.

Dorothy and Relena dragged Heero off to the bar to get everyone's drinks, while Zechs lead the boys to a table.

"You guys ready to have fun?"

"This place is great!" Duo gushed.

"I better see you all on the dance floor tonight. This place is famous for its dirty dancing. Every night at 10:00 they pour water all over the dancers on the floor, it's great fun."

Heero and the girls arrived a few minutes later.

"I forgot to ask what you all wanted," Heero murmured embarrassed.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks," Zechs answered. "What do you guys want?"

"What are you having Heero?" Duo asked smirking. He figured the little Asian would probably get a coke.

"Heero usually gets a Raging Orgasm," Dorothy answered.

The trio of boy's jaws dropped, causing Relena to laugh.

"That by the way is a drink." Heero blushed profusely. He'd always liked them. After the boys had secured their jaws they ordered beers.

"We'll be right back." Heero left again with the girls and headed to the bar. Placing their order he leaned against the counter.

"Wing." Heero turned his head to the left. Solo stood their smirking, a beer held loosely in his hand.

"What do you want. You lost, I won. Get over it. God you're such a damn baby. That's why we didn't work. Oh and because you're a fucking ass hole." Heero smiled mentally. (SNAPS FOR HEERO!) Solo frowned.

"You better watch you're mouth you fucking bitch. I'm in control not you." He grabbed Heero's arm and began pulling him onto the dance floor. Dorothy and Relena cast him worried glances.

"I'll be right back." They nodded, but kept their eyes on him.

"Scared now that you don't have your little bimbos to protect you." Heero slapped him across the face. (Gotta keep your pimp hand strong!)

"Don't you call them bimbos you jack ass!" Solo smirked and pulled Heero to him.

"I always loved it when you fought me. Made it all the more fun when I beat you."

"I hate you!" Heero spat.

"I know." He grabbed Heero's ass.

"Stop it! We're not together any more you ugly fuck! Get your dirty paws off my ass!" Heero peeled the hands off his backside and pushed away form Solo.

"I wouldn't so that if I were you," Solo whispered with a smirk.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Look around you." Heero took his eyes off Solo and looked around the club. Men in red jackets were station all over the room. They stared menacingly at him.

"You brought your bitches along did ya?" Heero asked with a frown.

"Don't go anywhere with out them."

"Aww, poor baby. Are you afraid?" Heero laughed at the look of disgust on Solo's face.

"As if." Heero smirked and stepped out of Solo's embrace. He tapped another man on the shoulder and began to dance with him. Wrapping his arms around the Unknown mans neck he swayed his hips back and forth. (That's right Heero, show him what he can't have!) He heard Solo growl. The men in red began to flood the dance floor. Solo grabbed his arm and pulled him off the floor and into a room towards the back.

"Fuck you Solo!" Heero spat bighting the hand that held his in an iron grip. Solo hissed and let him go. Heero ran out of the room and across the floor. One of Solo's men grabbed him around the waist, but Heero kicked him in the shin and scrambled away. He stumbled up to the table and sat down.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Zechs asked with a frown.

"Solo wanted a chat."

"And you just went with him!"

"It's not like he gave me a choice," Heero snapped. Zechs looked out on the floor and saw Solo talking to a group of men in red.

"It looks like he's up to something. Watch your back Heero."

"This Solo sounds like a real asshole. Why's he so hooked on Heero?" Duo asked Relena.

"Didn't you know. Heero used to date Solo. But well, something happened and they broke up." Duo's jaw dropped (poor guys gonna break something)

"Heero's gay?" Relena froze.

"You didn't know! I thought you two were like best friends!" Duo wrung his fingers.

"Well we haven't exactly been close." Relena narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean haven't been close?"

"Duo picks on Heero at school," Quatre interrupted, giving Duo a frown.

"YOU WHAT!" She snapped, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. She coughed nervously.

"Pardon me," she bent over to Duo.

"What does he mean by picked on him?" she whispered fiercely.

"Ya know name calling, a bit of playful shoving," Duo rasped, looking slightly frightened.

"If I find out you've been mean to Hero after tonight. Your ass is grass!" she hissed.

"I swear I'll be good," he moaned.

"Good!" She smiled.

Duo stared guiltily at his hands.

Author's Note: It's short chapter. I have to go to ASL classes! YAY! I'll update again soon!


End file.
